The new arrival
by Darrius.Sama
Summary: Brocc the son of Broly comes to Earth to take on Goku. -Awesome fight scenes!-
1. The Arrival

The ship rocketed towards Earth as the young boy slept deeply.He had been traveling for awhile searching for the man who had killed his father,Broly.

"Hey dad,can Pan and I got to the Capital City Mall?" Vita asked her father. Vita was Vegeta's daughter as well as Trunk's younger sister, she had short black hair and a soft face she got from her mother,she wore a black shirt that fitted itself tightly around her upper body she had on a pair of gray jeans and a pair of black saiyan boots on that stopped under her knees.

"Of course not you must finish you training!" He yelled loudly at her.

"Oh, Vegeta let her go." Said Bulma.

"Tch...Fine." Vegeta accepted defeat from his wife as he glared harshly at his daughter.

"Goku somethings coming." Said Piccolo towards the half-asleep saiyan.

"Well who is it?"

"I don't know, we should gather the Z-fighters and devise a plan on how to encounter our newest arrival."

"Fine then." Goku replied disappointed on the fact that taking his annuel nap was ruined.He put his index and middle finger on his forhead and used his instant transmission technique to teleport to the places of which the other warriors where located.

"Hey Vita, do you know where I could get a new headband?"

"Try that store called "Head-Wear"?"

"Oh" Pan raced across the floor of the mall as her grandfather appeared and she ran dead into him.

"Ouch, watch where your going or els-- Granpa!!" she dove at the man and hugged him tightly.

"Nice o see you too Pan" Said Goku as he hugged her back" Now we have to go someone is coming to the planet."

"Well I guess that means I can get some training in like my father wanted" Replied Vita sounding disappointed.

"Well me, you Pan, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo should be enough to handle this guy."

"so where are they?"

"At the look-out, where else Pan?" said Vita harshly.

"Oh" Pan said hurt, but she shrugged it off as quickly as she could. Goku grabbed each of the girls shoulders and forced himself to use the instant transmission technique.

The shuttle rocketed through the air as it began to peirce the Earth's atmosphere.The young boy had soon started to waken.The shuttle was heading straight for the look-out.

Goku had soon appeared with Pan and Vita , just in time to watch the ship reach maybe half a mile distance between it and them.

"It's gonna land on the look-out!" yelled Pan staring at the ship.

Piccolo raised his left hand and focused his energy, he used a small telekinetic beam to slow the ship's speed drastically.

"Goku think you can catch it?"

"Can birds fly Trunks?

"Well duh!!" Trunks replied annoyed at how he answerd his question with another.

Brocc had finally awkoen as he watched the team standing on the ground, a namekian was using it's powers to slow down his ship's speed while it looked as if a human was attempting to catch his ship.

As he looked carefully at the figure he realized that it was none other than the one called 'Kakarot' , he gritted his teeth as the thought of some pathetic underling being able to defeat his father.

The ship sped at Goku as he braced himself for impact.The ship hit him directly in his chest as he grabbed both sides of it, he pushed his feet into the ground of the look-out as he began to slide backwards not loosing his balance.

"A little help here!!" Goku yelled at them as Trunks and Goten rushed behind Goku to give him support.

As the ships engine cut off it dropped to the ground as the Z-fighters surrounded the ship.A small door opened as a white mist escaped from the cockpit.

A small boy no older than 16 stepped out of mist as it began to clear.He had gray hair, and wore a red shirt and white pants, he had a belt made of gold around his waist he had royal saiyan boots on made of gold while the bottom were gray.

"Who is it dad?" asked a nervous Goten staring at the boy.

"I don't know but his power level is above 50,000!!" Goku kinda yelled the last part.

"But how is that possible your energy level is only 50.00 when your in your saiyan form!" said Piccolo, his eyes were wide as he stared hard at the youngsaiyan.

"He kinda looks like...BROLY!!" Yelled Trunks as he stood in his fighting stance, causing his power level to raise to 29.000.

"I'm not Broly. but I am his son." He grinned as he saw the reactions from everyone but, was incredibally happy to see the way Trunks was acting towards him.

"So you want revenge?" Asked Goku staring at the boy with worried eyes.

"Yeah and no holding back you got that!." With that Brocc shifted his weight to his back leg and stood in a similar fighting stance as Trunks'.

"So be it."Goku said as he raised his power level to 45,000.

Brocc rushed at goku with incredible speed and swung at him wiht his left hand keeping his right hand open and folded behind his back.Goku ducked under the attack and spun around doing a roundhouse kick at his stomache. Brocc, being very clever knew how easy it was to counter a simple straight jab so he spun also being grazed in the side by his kick let his right side allowed his right arm to fly loosly from his backand caught goku in the chin, sending him flying into Goten.

"Wow he's strong." Said Vita as she watched from the other side of the look-out.

"Yeah." said Pan

Trunks was still in his fighting position stunned at how distant his power was from the newly arrived saiyan.

"Goten get out of the way" Yelled Piccolo watching as Goku rushed back into the fight.

Goku threw a powerful right hand at Brocc who ducked below it and sent a left kick at Gokus head. Goku ducked also avoiding the kick and raised his power level to 46,000 Goku threw another right hand at Brocc who avoided it , Brocc put his left hand in the ground and flipped over kicking Goku in the stomache, on contact a flash of energy shot out of Gokus back into the air as his body followed.

Goku regaining his composure shot a kii blast down at Brocc who kart-wheeled out of the way Goku began raising his power level to that of 51,000 and as he did the kii energy around him turnind into a goldish yellow as he transformed into his super saiyan state.

"I knew you were stronger but you better be stronger if you wanna win this match." Said Brocc as he raised his right arm in the air and fired a huge kii blast at goku.

Goku caught the blast and redirected it back at Brocc.

"Damnit, Goku is gonna lose!" Said Vita to pan as she raised her power level to 23,000.She rushed into the scene of the fight sending 12 lightning fast kicks at Brocc who had easily blocked and avoided them all after taking the damage from his own kii blast.

"Your too weak get out of there Vita!" Yelled goku as he raced towards them to prevent anything happening to the girl.

Brocc had caught Vita by the leg and tossed her into the ground creating a small crator the shape of her body.Trunks rushed in at the sight of this yelling in a rage as he tranformed into his super saiyan state as his power level risen to 38,000 and kept raising.

Goku throwing a hard left punch was caught by Broccs right hand as he kicked the raging Trunks away, Trunks slid on the ground creating a long ditch like hole which he had been sliding. Goku twisted his arm around and grabbed Brocc's wrist and threw him into a small tower causing it to crumble ontop of him.

Vita had recovered and was firing volleys of kii blast at Brocc while Trunks was charging a burning attack.

"This is suppose to between me and KAKAROT!!" Yelled Brocc as he increased his power level to 71,000 blowing everyone backwards excluding Goku. Broccs kii had turned from a dull green to a bright jade as his energy increased.

"No way!" Goku said as he stared in astonishment at the teen saiyans power.

"Enough goku" Yelled Vegeta in his super saiyan 4 state " let me handle this punk."

"But he's--"

"I know he's strong but I'm stronger!" Vegeta had his power level as high as 90,000.

So your prince Vegeta huh?" Said Brocc as he clenched his fist.

Vegeta charged at Brocc throwing kii blasts at him which Brocc only deflected.Brocc caught Vegeta in the chin with a powerful kick, sending Vegeta flying back.

"Grr.." Vegeta growled as he charged a powerful super galick gun.

Brocc just raised his power level to 97,000 as he transformed into his super saiyan form.

"what the?" Said Vita as she held her side in pain.

"He's too strong for us..." said Goten as he stared in amazment.

Brocc had raced at Vegeta with such speed he hadn't seen his fist fly out at his face connecting with his left jaw bone. Vegeta'sgalick gun was launched into the ground as he was sent diagnolly into the air making a huge crater in the ground.


	2. Defeated

"Tch...pathetic.." Brocc stared at Vegeta's limp body as it fell to the ground.Everyone was in shock at how much damage he had done in one quick jab.

"Not possible!" Yelled Vita as she rushed to her father's side.

"I give up...he's way too strong." said Trunks as he bowed his head in defeat.

"Don't...GIVE UP!!" Goku yelled at the top of his voice as he transformed into his super saiyan 3 from raising his power level to rival Brocc's at an incredible 97,500.

"Nice power Kakarot." Said Brocc coldy,"Now let's finish this!!" Brocc charged at Goku as Goku charged back.Thye met in a series of blows neither budging from ones spot.Goku was sent a left and was caught by Brocc's right while Brocc sent a left and was caught by Goku's right. They stood there as they shifted their hands interlinking them as they started slamming their heads together sending off powerful waves of energy everywhere.

"Get him dad!" Yelled Goten,half-heartedly.

"Show me your true power Kakarot!!" Said Brocc as he broke the cycle of head-butts by kicking Goku in the stomach doubleing him over. He still had his hands in his so he did a back sumersault and launched Goku's body into the ground sending him completely through the look-out.

"No w-way..." Pan looked on in disbelief as she saw her beloved granpa plumet to the ground.Vita had risen to her feet and began raising her power level to a surprisingly 50,000.Brocc turned his head and laughed at the girl's idle threat towards him.

"You bastard!!" Vita screamed as she rushed at Brocc sending a dozen kicks into his chest.Brocc didn't budge, he just stood there smiling at her futile attempt to defeat him.

"Stop smiling!!" She was begining to go into a rage and her power level grew to 55,000.Her hair began to grow longer and it actually turned gold as she finally achieved her own super saiyan form.

"Wha?" Brocc was caught in the chin with one of her kicks as he was knocked back a few feet.

"So your as strong as that Trunks loser huh?"

"My brother is not a loser!" She said as she fired a smaller version of the buster cannon into his chest sending him flying towards Pan.

"Pan...NOW!!" Vita yelled as Pan began charging the kameameha blast.

"Kameh-ameh-HA!!" Pan shot a powerful kameameha blast into Brocc's chest blowing a hole through his body.

"No way..willl I be defeated by you!" Brocc landed on the ground next to Pan.

"Wow you two did it...wow!" Said Goku as he clapped his hands.He slowly flew over to where Brocc's body lay and landed beside him.

"Goku, you and your friends are powerful...but please allow me..t-to stay here on the planet..."And with those words the mighty Brocc fell unconcious.

'Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' Click' a small robotic pod was fired from the ship into outerspace un-noticed.

...

7 days after the big fight Brocc's body had completly recovered while the others excluding Vita where still walking around sore.Since Brocc was defeated he hadn't had such an ego and had respectfully started calling "Kakarot", Goku.

"So you still think your 'The Mighty Brocc' " Asked Vita playfully. They had gotten to be good friends, she was closer to him than the others who were, well afraid of him.

"Just leave me alone Vita." Brocc said annoyed, he was ok with accepting defeat but when she and Pan continued to boast about it, he would feel so weak.

"Sorry Brocc, but it was you who started the fight."

"At least I was able to defeat 'The Prince' and 'The Ultimate Warrior' " Was Brocc's only reply.It was true that he had defeated Goku and Vegeta but he lost to PAN and VITA!! ( wow he got beat by those two lmfao!!)

'He's kinda cute when he isn't trying to kill someone' Vita thought to herself blushing while she did.

"Look I'm outta here" Said Brocc as he jumped over the the side of the look-out and flew to the city below. After he had left Pan raced over to Vita and tugged on her arm.

"So you like him?" She asked

"Kinda." She replied with a blush.

"But he still has a grudge against granpa."

"Yeah but he said he wouldn't start any trouble until Goku got better then they could fight 1 on 1 in the Time Chamber."

"As long as he dosen't hurt my granpa" Replied Pan sending a fist in the air.

Okay Mr.Saiyan since you said you wanted another chapter here it is sorry I made it so damn short but I was in a rush besides, If you want more fight scenes just wait until the others find out about Brocc being defeated.Or you can have a romantic type thing with Brocc and Vita but there will be fighting scenes either way you choose.


End file.
